My boss My hero
by AyuChiha
Summary: "Dengar Naruto, musim semi nanti bawa padaku ijasah kelulusanmu dan bila kau tidak bisa posisi ketua ketiga akan digantikan oleh adikkmu Gaara dan kau akan diusir."  summary apaan ini? kalo penasaran baca aja...


My boss My Hero

Pairing: NaruSaku

Disclaimer : Naruto punya gueee..! (dirasengan Masashi Kisimoto)

Kalau gak suka jangan baca

Kalau baca harus suka (halah maksa)

Happy Reading

* * *

><p><em>Mengerti, Dengar baik-baik<em>

_27m_

_Bila mereka memberikan dibawah 27 milyar_

_Bilang tidak_

_Orang-orang ini, mereka anak kaya raya dari mafia terbesar di Suna._

_Jadi tetap tenang dan tekan terus mereka_

_Kurasa mereka tidak akan memakai kekerasan_

_...  
><em>

"Oh, 27 m, benar?"ucap seseorang yang menelepon ditengah gelapnya malam

"_Dengar Naruto, jangan membuat kesalahan. Kali ini…._"

"Aku tahu bos. Jangan khawatir "katanya menutup telepon gengam yang ada di tangannya.

Sambil memasukan sebatang rokok ke dalam mulutnya ia berguman "Bila dibawah 27, katakan 'TIDAK'."

"Tuan Muda…"seru seseorang dibelakangnya.

Pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan dilihat sekelompok anak buahnya telah menanti

"Ini waktunya."

Pria itu membuang rokok yang baru saja dihisapnya dan pergi dengan menggunakan topi hitam dengan diikuti anak buahnya pergi dari tempat yang menyedihkan itu.

SIINNGG….

Sekumpulan orang menunggu sang Tuan Muda untuk datang ke tempat mereka.

Orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang dan pertemuan pun dimulai.

Sang ketua dari Negara Suna yang sepertinya tidak bisa berbahasa Konoha membawa utusan Konoha untuk menterjemahkan kata-katanya agar dimengerti geng mafia dari konoha tersebut.

Setelah Sang Ketua selesai berbicara sang penterjemah mulai beraksi

"Ia berkata kepada kita untuk mulai transaksi."ucap penterjemah

"Baik."jawab Tuan Muda

"20"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu tambah 5. Aku tidak mau bayar lebih dari itu."ucap ketua Geng

"Tambah 5?"

_Dua puluh tambah satu.. dua… tiga… empat… lima… jadi? _

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu tambah lima lagi."

"Tambah lima lagi?"

_Dua puluh tambah satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.. tujuh..?_

"Tidak."tegasnya dengan wajah dingin dan datar.

Semua anak buahnya terkejut, ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?

Bukankah sudah memenuhi syarat diatas 27? Tapi kenapa masih ditolak?

"Yakuza Konoha ternyata begitu serakah, Baik tambah 5 lagi. Sudah puaskan?"

Masih keukeuh dengan katanya "Tidak ."

"APAA?" JRENGGGG…

"Tidak."

Akhirnya ketua geng naik pohon kelapa eh naik pitam juga dengan kelakuan si Tuan Muda.

"Apa tadi katanya? Aku sudah berikan 35 m dan kau masih menolak?"

"_Tidak… Ini tidak benar? 20 + 5 + 5 + 5.. Itu lebih kecil dari 27, tidak lebih besar?"_gumannya.

HAAAHHH?...

Tuan Muda masih dengan posisi duduknya yang tenang dan bepikir mana yang lebih besar

Padahal anak buahnya sudah bersiap untuk bertempur. Jadi dari tadi dia ngitung?

"Apa kau Bodoh..?"seru Ketua.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Dasar kau bajingan !"seru Konohamaru.

"Tunggu.. Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?"Tanya Tuan Muda mengebrakkan meja.

Mata Tuan Muda dan Ketua Geng bertatap dengan tajam

"Aku akan mengatakannya lagi. BAKAAA..!"teriak Ketua

AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH….

Dan pertarunganpun dimulai

_**Young Master Become a Student**_

_Aku, tuan muda dari Konoha Sharp Fang Asosiation. Uzumaki Naruto_

_27 tahun dan scorpio_

_Aku sangat menyukai sake, uang dan wanita_

_Orang-orang menyebutku Tornado Naruto_

_Apa itu Tornado?_

_Haiah?_

_Baik, aku memang tidak tau tapi itu seperti sesuatu yang kuat dan keren_

_Memang…_

_Aku adalah orang terkuat di Konoha_

_Aku…_

_Yakuza no.1 Konoha_

"Bodoh…"

Krkrkrkrkkr

"Apa yang telah kamu lakukan?"

Suara menggelegar dari sang bos menggema sampai memenuhi ruangan

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu Naruto untuk tidak mengacau kali ini."

Seluruh makhluk yang berwujud manusia hanya bisa terdiam melihat kemarahan bos mereka.

"Kau telah menggagalkan transaksi 27 milyar."

"Maaf bos. Aku meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat. Tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk melakukan negosiasi lalu aku akan…."

"DIAAAMM.."

Deg… tersentaklah hati Naruto, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah orang yang sangat di hormatinya.

"Jangan berbicara lagi. Dengar, hanya 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' selebihnya tak usah bicara KAU MENGERTI?"tegasnya.

"Aku menge… maksudku Ya."jawab Naruto.

Sang bos mengisyaratkan semua anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Naruto berdua.

"Bodoh."katanya lagi lebih lembut pada Naruto saat mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu

"Bodoh… kau benar-benar anak laki-laki yang bodoh."lanjutnya.

Naruto masih diam di tempatnya dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin segera pensiun dari tempatku tapi belum bisa. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau masih bodoh."

Sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto ia melanjutkan ucapannya "Setelah yang kau lakukan kemarin membuat anggota kita mengubah keputusannya untuk menjadikanmu ketua selanjutnya. Era sekarang Yakuza tidak mau bekerja untuk orang yang bodoh."

Apa yang sudah didengarnya membuat dadanya sesak dan sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya, "TIDAK tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak.."

Bos mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelakuan Naruto atau mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Mungkin yang dia ingin katakan AKU INGIN MENJADI BOS TIDAK PEDULI APA YANG HARUS DILAKUKAN, yah seperti itu kira-kira."ujar asisten yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau serius?"Tanya bos nya itu pada Naruto.

"Ya."

"Apa kau serius untuk menjadi bos?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan. Kembali ke SMA!"

"Hah? Tapi ayah.."

"Kembali ke SMA dan belajarlah. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah tempat rekan lamaku,dia setuju untuk mengajarimu, kau akan menjadi siswa kelas 3."katanya melemparkan buku pendaftaran berwarna merah sebuah sekolah bertuliskan Konoha High School.

Naruto memandang sinis bosnya pertanda ia tidak setuju. Tapi bosnya kembali mengacuhkannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun. Seperti burung, burung tidak akan bisa terbang kalau mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menggunakan sayap. Dengar Naruto, musim semi nanti bawa padaku ijasah kelulusanmu dan bila kau tidak bisa posisi ketua ketiga akan digantikan oleh adikkmu Gaara dan kau akan diusir."

Naruto membelalakan matanya dan ia hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan ayah nya itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar membayangkan ucapan Tou san yang tadi sembari memakan pudding kesukaannya.

"Hah ! SMA? Kau bisa saja tidak ingin ke SMP terlebih dahulu"guman Naruto tidak lepas dari memakan pudding.

Konohamaru menuangkan bir dengan hati-hati supaya pria disampingnya tidak memarahinya.

"Aku lebih suka berkelahi daripada belajar. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?"ucap Naruto melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Ini…"ujar Konohamaru menyodorkan segelas bir dengan 2 orang dibelakangnya.

"TERLALU BANYAK BUSA, KAU SIALAAN…!"

"MAAF.."seru mereka berbarengan

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU HAAAHH…!"

"Maaf…"

Naruto kembali menghisap rokok ditangannya, berusaha untuk menahan amarah karena ini hanya akan menguras tenaganya dengan sia-sia

_Ini benar-benar membuat depresi. _

_Sampai sekarang__, aku __sudah melakukan__ segalanya untuk __menjadi__ ke__tua._

"Kalau begitu kau harus melakukannya."ujar Kakashi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pandangan asisten setianya itu.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku pergi?"Tanya Naruto yang sedikit tidak suka dengan pendapat Kakashi.

Segelas bir yang baru saja ia angkat tidak jadi ia minum semua.

"Jika ini satu-satunya jalan kau harus melakukannya."

Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau melakukannya. Aku ingin kau menjadi bos berikutnya. Aku ingin kau menjadi bos masa depan."

"KAAMII JUGAA.."seru mereka berbarengan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Kaliaan semuaa…"ucap haru Naruto.

"Tolong berpikirlah positif."kata Kakashi membuat kening Naruto sedikit mengkerut.

_Pikir positif…_

_Lulus dengan mudah setelah satu tahun._

_Dan kemudian…_

_Semua orang memberikan selamat dan aku menjadi bos_

_(membayangkan diangkat ke atas dan di ayun-ayunkan)_

"_Selamat telah menjadi bos…"(masih dalam angan)_

_(membayangkan diarak dan dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan cantik dan seksi. Sambil melambai dan di meriahkan dengan taburan dan berpesta.)_

Nanananana… hehe NaruSaku nya belum ada ya.?

Tenang ini masih cerita depannya.

Kalo _readers_ sekalian merasa pernah tau atau pernah nonton ini memang My boss my hero versi jepang

Hehe bukannya plagiat cerita orang tapi memang ngebayangin aja kalo pemainnya jadi pemain Naruto kayak gimana ya?

Tebak deh naruto jadi siapa..

Entar kalo ada waktu aku update lagi chap 2 nya trus chap 1nya mau dipanjangin lagi

Tapi tergantung reviewnya juga maka….

Reviewpleaseyaaa…

Tapi yang membangun


End file.
